


The Jasmine Dragon

by DaFishi



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Azula (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Tea, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: When Sokka gets dragged to the Jasmine Dragon by Katara, he learns some very important information.Zuko is the prettiest person in existence.Oh, and Suki and Ty Lee might be dating.
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	The Jasmine Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Fav one so far

“I don’t get it. It’s just a tea shop,” Sokka complains.

Katara rolls her eyes. “It’s a really good tea shop, Sokka. And my friend, Zuko, works here!”

“Ugh. That kid you hang out with all the time?” Sokka mutters.

Katara looks unimpressed. “Sokka, I’ve been friends with him since 4th grade.”

“So then hang out with him alone,” Sokka whines.

Katara just rolls her eyes as she pushes the door to the tea shop open.

“Hi, uncle Iroh!” Katara greets.

Sokka looks up to see a man with a gray beard smile wide at Katara.

“Katara! It’s lovely to see you again! And this must be the infamous Sokka you are always speaking of,” Iroh says, noting Sokka’s presence.

“Yup! Here’s the moron, in the flesh,” Katara teases.

Before Sokka can retort, a voice interrupts.

“Katara? I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

Sokka turns around and he swears his heart stops.

Because standing there is the best looking person in existence.

And his voice….Sokka is fairly sure he could write books just about this guy’s voice.

But how’d he know Katara?

And then realization hits.

Oh shit.

This is-

“Zuko!” Katara cheers, hugging the other teen.

Zuko laughs. “Hey, Kat. How’s it going?”

“Great! We’re going to Six Flags this weekend. Toph bet me twenty bucks you forgot,” Katara says. “You didn’t forget, right? Please tell me you didn’t. I’m already broke enough as it is.”

Zuko smiles. “I didn’t forget.”

“This time,” Iroh chimes in.

Zuko huffs in amusement. “Fine. This time.”

“That’s our Zuzu. Always forgetting the simplest things,” a voice drawls.

Sokka knew that drawl.

That was Azula.

He didn’t necessarily hate her….but Suki definitely hates her friend, Ty Lee, so it’s the bro code.

Azula walks out of the door, Ty Lee and Mai behind her.

“Says the one that forgot to pick me up from volleyball,” Mai sulks.

Azula’s eyes soften. “I’m sorry about that.”

Mai turns away but Sokka doesn’t miss the light flush on her cheeks.

Given Ty Lee’s giggles, she noticed too.

“So, tea?” Zuko asks.

“I’d like some Taro Root Bubble Tea, please,” Katara asks.

“I’ll just take some Jasmine,” Sokka mumbles.

“Coming right up,” Zuko says.

He walks back to make the tea.

“Nobody, and I mean nobody, makes bubble tea like Zuko,” Katara says, sounding dead serious.

“Uncle has mastered regular tea though,” Azula notes.

“True,” Ty Lee muses.

“We should leave. We have a game,” Mai says quietly.

Azula nods and the three head out.

“I don’t like them,” Sokka says.

Katara looks at him weird. “Why not? Azula and Mai are adorably awkward together and Ty Lee is dating Suki.”

Sokka chokes on oxygen. “She is?!”

Katara frowns. “Yeah? That’s why we spend so much time here?”

“She didn’t tell me,” Sokka says petulantly.

“She didn’t tell us either, it was just obvious,” Katara says.

Sokka is about to respond but is interrupted once more.

“Here’s your tea,” Zuko says.

He passes the boba to Katara and a cup of steaming tea to Sokka.

Zuko sits next to Katara, a cup of boba in his hands too.

“Break?” Katara asks.

“Break,” Zuko confirms.

“You guys have so many customers. You could get a bigger shop,” Sokka mentions.

Zuko smiles. “Uncle loves this place. It has a Pai Sho corner, a nicely sized kitchen, and everyone here practically raised me in this place. It means a lot.”

Katara nods. “I spent my entire middle school and high school life here.”

“How come I’ve never been here?” Sokka asks.

“Probably because you’re too busy with Jet,” Katara mutters.

Zuko stiffens at the name.

Katara’s eyes widen. “Oh, shit. Zuko, I didn’t mean-”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Zuko says, shrugging it off.

“Why, what’s wrong with Jet?” Sokka asks.

“He’s my ex,” Zuko says.

“Cheating ex, you mean,” Katara corrects.

“Well, he must be an absolute dumbass for letting you go,” Sokka says.

Zuko blinks in surprise as Katara just snickers.

“Thanks,” Zuko says, looking at Sokka differently now.

“Wanna go to Six Flags with us?” Katara asks.

“I was supposed to go fishing with dad,” Sokka says.

Katara waves him off. “Bato can keep dad company.”

“It’ll be fun,” Zuko coaxes.

“On one condition,” Sokka decides.

Katara raises an eyebrow.

“Pretty boy here, owes me a date,” Sokka says, grinning.

When Zuko’s cheeks turn a bright red, Katara full-on cackles.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Zuko says after a minute.

Sokka grins.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
